


Encuentros en el callejón

by leet19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Draco han estado separado por diez años, un encuentro en el callejón podría revelar cosas interesantes. Drarry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encuentros en el callejón

**Author's Note:**

> Olvidé que había publicado este one-shot en Ff y no aquí. Fue para un reto, espero les guste!

_Con las gafas proporcionándole una pequeña protección en los ojos contra el humo, rastreó la tormenta de fuego que había debajo, buscando una extremidad o una cara que todavía no estuviese carbonizada como la madera… y entonces los vio. Malfoy con los brazos alrededor del inconciente Goyle, ambos colocados sobre una frágil torre de carbonizados pupitres, y Harry bajó en picado. Malfoy lo vio acercarse y elevó un brazo, pero incluso cuando Harry lo cogió, supo al momento que no servía de nada. Goyle era demasiado pesado y la mano de Malfoy, cubierta de sudor, resbaló al instante de la mano de Harry…_

_-¡SI MORIMOS POR ELLOS, TE MATARÉ, HARRY!-rugió la voz de Ron y, mientras una gran quimera llameante se lanzaba hacia ellos, él y Hermione arrastraron a Goyle a su escoba y se elevaron de nuevo en el aire, girando y tambaleándose mientras Malfoy se encaramaba detrás de Harry. (1)_

* * *

 

-¿Harry?-el pelinegro se sobresaltó y miró a su novia que lo miraba interrogante-¿Todo bien?

-Claro, Ginny-contestó él sonriéndole, ella le sonrió y siguió caminando por las callejuelas del Callejón Diagón. La verdad, Harry no entendía que demonios hacía ahí habiendo elfos en casa para hacer las compras de día de gracias, pero no, Ginny tenía que empeñarse en venir y hacerlo ella misma, suspiró y la siguió por el camino. La pelirroja andaba de un lado a otro mirando la lista que Hermione le había dado con los ingredientes de la cena y escogiéndolos por tamaños o colores como si fuera una niña, era algo aburrido realmente. Ginny giró distraídamente por el callejón y un ruido de golpe llamó la atención de Harry, se acercó rápidamente para ver a su novia y casi se ríe de la escena que tenía delante.

-¡No es gracioso!-reclamó la pelirroja sacudiéndose todo el café que le había caído encima mientras el pelinegro empezaba a reírse a carcajadas y le extendía la mano para ayudarla.

-No, no lo es-la risa de Harry se cortó en seco cuando oyó esa voz. Alzó la vista y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos plateados.

* * *

 

_-Potter-Harry se giró en redondo al oír su nombre, Draco estaba a su lado con un gesto muy incómodo en el rostro._

_-¿Se te perdió algo, Malfoy?-preguntó Harry inmediatamente a la defensiva, el rubio miró el piso con consternación y suspiró._

_-Gracias-murmuró._

_-¿Qué?-definitivamente debió de haber oído mal, ¿Malfoy pidiéndole disculpas?_

_-Gracias-dijo un poco más fuerte-por salvarnos… a mi y a Greg-el pelinegro estaba muy sorprendido._

_-De nada, supongo-dijo, de repente se sentía muy incómodo. Draco hizo un gesto de despedida y se alejó rápidamente._

* * *

 

-Malfoy-saludó Ginny con frialdad. Harry se había quedado en su mismo sitio sin mover ningún músculo, estaba paralizado, apenas y respiraba con normalidad. Draco alzó sus ojos hacia él y lo traspasó con una mirada, tal y como hizo muchas veces en el pasado-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, Potter?-dijo con ironía, 

-No, aún sigue aquí-respondió, Draco sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-¿Vamos, Harry?-dijo la pelirroja conteniendo un gesto de hostilidad.

-Adelántate-le dijo Harry, Ginny entrecerró ligeramente los ojos pero no replicó, últimamente Harry andaba de un humor horrible y no quería darle la satisfacción a Malfoy de ver una pelea entre ellos. La pelirroja asintió levemente y se alejó hacia una de las tiendas, Harry se giró hacia Draco y ambos empezaron a caminar por el callejón en silencio.-Y, bueno, ¿Qué haces en el callejón?-el rubio lo miró con cara de obviedad y Harry puso los ojos en blanco-me refiero a que con tantos elfos y criados no sé porque viniste tú.

-¿Y tú?-Harry señaló a Ginny que estaba inclinada sobre un frasco de aceitunas y las miraba de cerca-me lo imaginaba-el pelinegro sonrió con algo más de confianza.

-¿Qué es lo que comprarás?-preguntó.

-Se supone que café pero ahora lo tengo en el saco así que debo buscar otro-el pelinegro se rió en voz baja-también debo ir por vino, para el pavo y todo eso.

-¿Quién cocinará este año?-Draco desvió la mirada hacia las diferentes marcas de café y no contestó.

* * *

 

_-Malfoy-saludó Harry sorprendido de encontrarse a Draco en ese lugar. El rubio estaba vestido con un elegante traje de gala negro, su cabello iba bien peinado aunque sin esa rigidez que le daba la gomina._

_-Potter-contestó él con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, se encontraba solo a lado de la mesa. Sus padres estaban conversando con otras personas algo más alejados._

_-No sabía que te gustaban las fiestas de caridad-el rubio le dedicó una mirada aburrida._

_-No, no me gustan-respondió cogiendo una copa de vino de la charola de un mesero que le sonrió coquetamente, eso sorprendió mucho a Harry más que nada porque el rubio no se inmutó, solo alzó una ceja elegantemente. El pelinegro también cogió una copa y tomó un sorbo experimentalmente, al menos no sabía mal-Borgoña del 55-murmuró para sí-mis padres me obligaron a venir-le contestó a Harry ¿Y tus amiguitos?_

_-Momento a solas-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, el rubio sonrió levemente._

_-Acostúmbrate-el pelinegro también sonrió._

_-Creo que lo voy haciendo-ambos rieron en voz baja._

* * *

 

-Supongo que la señora Weasley cocinará-dijo el rubio cambiando de tema, Harry se percató de eso pero decidió no mencionar nada, sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Este año cocinará Hermione, su primera cena como miembro de la familia-Draco sonrió.

-Granger siempre con sus libros y al final se convirtió en auror-negó con la cabeza-¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?-entraron en una tienda de vinos.

-Nadie podía vaticinarlo, ni siquiera Ron-ambos se rieron, Draco cogió un vino y su sonrisa resbaló por su cara mientras miraba la botella-recuerdo muy bien ese vino-murmuró Harry, el rubio desvió su mirada y lo dejó en su sitio-he pensado mucho en ti todos estos años-el rubio apretó los ojos y se giró hacia el pelinegro con firmeza.

-No puedes venir después de años, y decir que piensas en mí-le dijo-no puedes hacerlo, Harry-el rubio se alejó hacia otros vinos y Harry lo siguió.

-Te digo la verdad, Draco-el rubio lo miró a los ojos.

* * *

 

_-Otra vez en un lugar insólito-dijo Harry, Draco alzó la vista sorprendido y una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro._

_-¿Potter? ¿Tú aquí en un bar?-preguntó, el pelinegro se encogió de hombros y sonrió._

_-Culpa de Hermione y Ron-dijo-aunque obviamente, ya me abandonaron para poder bailar y besuquearse por ahí._

_-Pues consíguete a alguien a quien besuquear y abandónalos tú-sugirió Draco mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vodka con tónica, Harry bebía un wisky de fuego._

_-Prefiero solo bailar, gracias-contestó sarcásticamente, el rubio se rió entre dientes._

_-Entonces a bailar se ha dicho-le dijo y lo jaló de la mano._

_-¡Malfoy!-exclamó el pelinegro escandalizado-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!-Draco volvió a reírse y jaló al pelinegro hacia sí._

_-Solo es un baile, Potter, relájate-Harry se había sonrojado totalmente, no solo por el baile sino por el hecho de tener a Draco tan cerca de él, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Podía sentir su aliento a alcohol y su cuerpo estaba muy pegado al de Harry, enviando sensaciones extrañas por todo su cuerpo. Harry alzó su vista hacia Draco y descubrió que el rubio lo estaba mirando. Fue un momento extraño, verde contra gris, pero ninguno quería romper ese contacto._  
 _La canción era de lo más sensual y sugerente, los movimientos de Draco eran ondulantes, engatusadores, atrayentes. Harry puso sus manos en la cintura de él para no perder el ritmo y la respiración de Draco se agitó por un momento, ambos sabían que algo muy extraño pasaba ahí pero no se atrevían a detenerse. Draco posó sus manos sobre los anchos y fuertes hombros de Harry jalándolo ligeramente hacia él, quedando aún más cerca. Harry sentía que se estaba volviendo loco entre esos movimientos que lo estimulaban y la música y el perfume de Draco._

_-Relájate-susurró Draco, Harry alzó su vista hacia él y luego la bajó hacia sus labios, el rubio se humedeció los labios inconcientemente y el pelinegro sintió que se perdía con ese gesto tan sexy. Volvió a mirar a Draco que tenía la vista fija en sus labios, ambos ojos se encontraron por un momento, los dos sabían que sucedería y no lo detendrían. Sus labios se encontraron a medio camino, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió por completo._

_Y así fue como cayeron._

* * *

 

-Nada volverá a ser como antes, Harry-declaró el rubio con dureza-no creo en tus palabras.

-No entiendo por qué no-musitó el pelinegro bajando la cabeza, Draco salió de la tienda seguido de él, ambos se pusieron a caminar en silencio por las callejuelas hasta un parque tranquilo algo alejado de las tiendas principales.

-Las cosas han cambiado a través de los años-le dijo Draco mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos grises que ahora eran duros como el acero-yo cambié, tú cambiaste.

-Nadie cambia tanto-mascullo Harry, el rubio lo miró con rabia.

-¡Joder, Potter! Han pasado diez años desde que nos separamos ¿Y crees que no he cambiado? Tú no me conoces-el rubio se pellizcó el puente de la nariz tratando de de calmarse.

-Te conozco, Draco, siempre te he conocido-declaró Harry con firmeza parándose delante de él, el rubio le clavó el dedo en el pecho.

-Tú-No-Me-Conoces-Potter-dijo con los dientes apretados-Tú dejaste de conocerme hace mucho y yo... y yo tal vez nunca te conocí.

* * *

 

_-¿Cuándo vas a aceptarlo?-preguntó Harry en voz baja tomando su mano, Draco solo desvió su mirada hacia la ventana-Llevamos un año juntos, Draco, no puedes seguir diciendo que esto es solo sexo porque no es así y lo sabes ¡Pero te niegas a aceptarlo!-Harry soltó su mano y se cogió la cabeza con las manos-no sé que es lo que quieres de mi, Draco-susurró-quisiera que me lo dijeras ya ¿Quieres que me vaya?-el rubio se tensó y alzó la mirada pero no dijo nada-¿Es eso?¿Quieres sacarme de tu vida?_

_-No-murmuró Draco con un hilo de voz volviendo a desviar la mirada._

_-Draco-Harry acarició su mejilla con dulzura y lo hizo mirarlo-te amo, te lo he dicho muchas veces, y sé que tú también me amas ¿Por qué lo sigues negando?-su susurro era dolido, Draco apretó los párpados con fuerza._

_-Tengo miedo a resultar herido-Harry se quedó mirándolo unos segundos luego lo besó suavemente y lo abrazó._

_-Yo jamás voy a herirte, Draco, jamás, es una promesa-le susurró el pelinegro, Draco se aferró a él con fuerza._

* * *

 

-¡Han pasado diez malditos años, Draco!-gritó Harry con fastidio y frustración-¡Diez años en los que te has negado a escucharme, a dejarme decirte lo que en realidad pasó!

-¡Yo vi lo que pasó!-rugió el rubio con una mirada envenenada-no tenemos nada más de que hablar, Theo me espera.

-¿Theo?

-Mi prometido-aclaró y Harry creyó que su corazón se detenía por un instante. ¿Su prometido?

-¿Prometido? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?-preguntó el pelinegro en un susurro, Draco lo miró por un segundo inexpresivamente.

-Hace dos años-masculló alejándose, Harry lo siguió como autómata.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Draco le lanzó una mirada airada antes de respirar profundo y volver su rostro en una máscara fría.

-No tenía por qué hacerlo, hace años que tu y yo acabamos-dijo con amargura a pesar de que intentaba contener su rabia.

-¿Tenemos mucho rato hablando y no pudiste decírmelo?-exclamó el pelinegro molesto, sorprendido y con un nudo en la garganta.

-No-dijo el rubio con tono neutro.

* * *

 

_-¡CREI EN TI!-gritó Draco mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente-¡Fui un estúpido al creer que podía funcionar! ¡Que me serías fiel!_

_-¡No es lo que parece!-gritaba Harry siguiéndolo-¡Déjame explicarte!-ambos salieron del edificio, Draco se giró cuando llegó a un callejón oscuro que estaba a lado del edificio y lo miró con rabia._

_-¿Qué es lo que vas a explicarme?-le increpó-¿O es que vas a graficarme lo que Blaise y tú hicieron?_

_-No lo entiendes-murmuró Harry tratando de acercarse pero Draco retrocedió._

_-No, no lo entiendo, no puedo entender como demonios es que pudiste acostarte con mi mejor amigo-lo miró con asco y soltó una risa seca-no puedo creer que pensé en casarme contigo._

_-Estás siendo injusto, Draco-dijo Harry tratando de sonar severo pero la voz sonaba temblorosa y cortada._

_-¡¿Yo?!-chilló-¿Estoy siendo injusto yo? Debería caérsete la cara de vergüenza-lo miró de arriba abajo y adoptó un gesto frío-No quiero volverte a verte jamás, Potter, nunca más-se giró y se desapareció._

* * *

 

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Harry, Draco lo miró con fingida indiferencia.

-¿Por qué habría de?-rebatió-yo no debo decirte nada, traté de comportarme normal contigo, como si todo estuviera olvidado, obviamente, tal y como lo está.

-¿Olvidado?-repitió el pelinegro-¿Acaso me has olvidado?

-Por supuesto-respondió Draco.

* * *

 

_-Le he mandado miles de cartas y lo he buscado muchas veces-le dijo Harry a Pansy mientras bebían café. Curiosamente, de todos los amigos de Draco y Harry, la única que podía decirse que era verdadera amiga de la pareja era nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson. Para Harry, Pansy era como la combinación de Hermione y Ron con Draco._

_-Es Draco-contestó la pelinegra-yo lo conozco desde que éramos niños y no hay persona más orgullosa que él, aparte, es un Malfoy-añadió._

_-Normalmente preguntaría qué tiene que ver pero lo sé muy bien-suspiró el pelinegro con amargura-Draco siempre ha llevado en alto su apellido y aunque siempre le he repetido que no importa que él sea un Malfoy, nunca lo ha entendido-tomó otro trago de su café, esta vez con la mirada llena de pesar._

_-Blaise es un idiota-masculló Pansy con molestia-mira que arruinar tu boda y sus vidas, realmente creí que Draco le importaba._

_-Yo también lo creí-contestó Harry y ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos-supongo que debería irme ya-dijo el pelinegro dejando la taza vacía en la mesa._

_-¿Volverás a buscarlo?-él sonrió tristemente._

_-¿Qué más puedo hacer?-Pansy le vio alejarse con pena._

* * *

 

-No puedes haberme olvidado-dijo Harry con la voz temblorosa, Draco lo miró con frialdad.

-Un Malfoy olvida rápidamente-dijo con altanería, el pelinegro se acercó a él con rapidez, lo cogió del saco y lo puso frente a sí.

-¡Nunca me ha importado que seas un Malfoy!-exclamó en voz baja, el rubio luchaba contra el estremecimiento que le causaba sentir el aliento de Harry tan cerca-te lo he dicho antes. ¡Draco y Harry! ¡Somos Draco y Harry! Nunca nada cambiará eso-ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

* * *

 

_-¿No piensas hablar con él?-preguntó mi madre entrando en el balcón, yo mantuve el gesto frío._

_-No-contesté mirando como Harry hablaba con uno de mis elfos en la puerta, este balcón estaba hechizado para que no se vea a menos que se entre en la propiedad._

_-No creo que hagas lo correcto al comportarte así, cariño-dijo ella con dulzura-pero tú ya eres grande y tomas tus decisiones._

_-Así es-respondí en voz baja._

_-Solo una cosa más-dijo mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi mejilla-nunca he visto un amor tan hermoso como el de ustedes dos-me sonrió levemente y se fue._

* * *

 

-Pansy me creyó al ver mis recuerdos-musitó el pelinegro-te los entregaré para que tu también los veas, jamás, jamás, podría haber siquiera pensado en engañarte-el rubio sintió los ojos húmedos pero retuvo las lágrimas-he seguido con mi vida sin un motivo que me sostenga, no... no puedo más sin ti, Draco, he esperado tanto para decirte las cosas, para quitarle la máscara al que tu creías tu mejor amigo, al que yo descubrí robándole a tu empresa-Draco abrió los ojos muy sorprendido-le di todo a Pansy, ella te lo dio sin decirte que fui yo el que tuvo que seducir a Blaise para que me los dé, nunca pensé que fuera a lanzárseme encima y menos que tú llegarías-Draco se soltó de Harry y negó con la cabeza cubriéndose la cara con las manos-He pasado años ayudando a los aurores a encontrar todas esas empresas clandestinas que Blaise puso con tu dinero y lo hice por ti.

-Él tiene razón-ambos chicos se giraron y vieron a Pansy, la pelinegra miró a su amigo con tristeza-yo lo supe todo, yo apoyé a Harry para que hiciera eso y después guardé el secreto tal y como me lo pidió.

-Debiste decírmelo-musitó Draco con voz débil mirando el piso, Pansy negó con la cabeza.

-No me correspondía a mi decírtelo, Draco-respondió ella.

-Han pasado diez años, Draco-susurró la voz de Ginny, los tres se giraron a mirarla sorprendidos de su aparición-diez años en los que yo he visto a Harry tratar de salir adelante con lo que podía pero ya no tenía esa alegría, esa fuerza, esa motivación. Si ahora está conmigo es porque prácticamente lo he obligado pero yo sé que te ama a ti y a mi solo me ve como una hermana pequeña. No eres mi persona favorita en el mundo y lo sabes pero ¿No crees que ya es hora de que por fin aclaren todo?- Draco alzó la mirada y buscó la de Harry que lo miraba fijamente.

-Creo que Nott te espera-dijo Harry aún contra su voluntad, Pansy le lanzó una mirada seria a Draco y el rubio se encogió levemente de hombros.

-Puede seguir esperando, después de todo, es más mi amigo que mi prometido –el pelinegro bajó levemente la cabeza-la verdad, creo que Theo también sabe que… que te sigo amando-susurró, Harry lo miró sorprendido.

-Bueno, creo que tienen mucho que hablar-sonrió Ginny-iré de compras con Parkinson, ¡Adiós!-ambas muchachas se fueron, Harry y Draco se sentaron en un banco de la plaza y el viento les despeinó el cabello.

-Bueno ¿Empiezo yo o tú?-preguntó Harry con una ligera sonrisa, el rubio le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Puedes empezar tú-contestó mientras entrelazaba sus manos, Harry miró sus manos unidas y ensanchó su sonrisa mientras procedía a contarle sus diez años solo.

**Author's Note:**

> No me juzguen mucho! La escribí hace dos años creo.


End file.
